Matt Masters
)]] Name: Matt Masters Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Professional Wrestling, volunteering, working. Appearance: Matt is 6'5" and weighs 230 pounds, mostly muscle due to a lot of working out. He is Caucasian, but posesses a slight tan as a result of spending a lot of time outdoors. He has very short brown hair with a little bit of stubble on his chin. He has blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, and a somewhat angular nose. His face, as a whole, is very solid, with well-defined features. He's not a pretty boy, but he's not ugly either. He has a tattoo of a cross on his back and a large scar on his right arm from an incident at the construction site he works at. His body is incredibly well toned, and when combined with his size he looks more like an MMA fighter than a high school student. Matt's attire usually consists of old, worn-out looking clothes combined with WWE merchandise. On the day of the school trip, he was wearing a dark brown T-shirt with a skeletal dragon design on the front, old, worn-out blue jeans, and brown work boots. He also had a Big Show stocking cap in his bag, in case it got cold on the trip. Biography: Amy Masters was a lovely young girl fresh out of college with aspirations to become a singer. She worked hard to get a job as a secretary to pay the bills until she got her big break. Everything was going well for her until one night, where she met a guy at a club. One thing led to another, and around a month later, after experiencing some stomach pains, Amy discovered that she was pregnant. She found the father a few days later at the same club where they first met and told him of her pregnancy. The man immediately shunned her and her child, leaving her alone with her unborn baby. Amy immediately decided to keep the child, and take responsibility for him or her. Nine months later, Matthew Christopher Masters was born at the local hospital. Matt lived all his life in relative poverty. They could always get by and pay the bills, but not by much. While he was still very young, he noticed that most other children had two parents, while he only had one. When he asked his mother, she told him the truth after a brief hesitation, that his father had left her when she was pregnant. Matt never learned who his father was, but he resented him for abandoning his mother. He encountered difficulties quite early on as a child, as he grew quicker than most other kids. This, in addition to his poverty and lack of a father, resulted in him being teased a lot as a child. The teasing mostly subsided as he grew older and gained significant muscle mass to compliment his height. One day, young Matt saw a WWE program on TV, and he immediately knew what he wanted to do with his life. He loved the physicality, the excitement, and the story behind the matches. Most of all, he loved the matches where the hero would overcome all odds to defeat the bad guy, and win the championship. Matt always wanted to be that "good guy" wrestler, the one that the fans cheered and the kids looked up to. His childhood playtime almost always consisted of him playing the role of the hero, pinning the invisible villain while the imaginary fans cheered. As soon as he turned 13, he began working out so that he could get in shape and be strong enough to become a wrestler once he graduated high school. Unfortunately, thanks to his poverty, he was unable to afford a membership to the local gym. He worked around this, however, by doing most of his workouts that don't require equipment at home, and by taking walks in lieu of using the treadmill. Even today, he still tunes in to the WWE every week to see the heroic faces outmatch the devious heels. At 15, Matt made his first good friend, a girl named Angel White. She was a girl from the neighboorhood that became Matt's best friend fairly quickly thanks to their similar interests. Angel lived alone with her father, who was an aggressive drunk that was physically and mentally abusive. She often went to Matt's house as a sanctuary, and Amy always set aside an extra place at the dinner table for her. Matt felt a compulsion to look out for the girl, and almost never left her side. The two's friendship was very strong, and many people joked that they were dating. While Matt did genuinely love Angel, it was more of a brother-sister-style bond than a romantic love. Everything changed one morning, however, when Angel came to Matt's house a complete wreck. No longer able to deal with her father's abuses, she was searching for any way to escape her miserable life. Amy managed to get her to stay with them, promising to call social services. Angel left that night to gather her things from her house while her father slept. She never returned, and the next morning she was found dead, having been choked to death. The crime scene cast heavy suspicion on her father, and a Trial was quickly brought to order. Matt and his mother were both called up to testify, being the last people to see interact with Angel while she was alive. Their testimonies, combined with the mountain of evidence, proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Angel's father was the culprit, and he was sentenced to death row. Even though Angel's father was punished for his crimes, Matt was still distraught over the whole event. Angel was his best friend, the only person outside of his family that he truly cared about, and the horrid things that her father did to her haunted him, because in his mind, he failed to protect her. Matt was depressed for a long time after the event, and that was reflected in his daily life. He mostly shut himself away from the rest of the world, and didn't come out of his room except for meals and school. He had difficulty watching news stories and TV shows dealing with abuse or similar topics, because they reminded him too much of the day Angel died. If anyone even mentioned Angel in conversation, Matt would remove himself from the situation. Matt's depression worried his mother immensely, and he spent months in grief therapy attempting to cope. A few months after the trial wrapped up, Matt was still in a funk about the whole scenario. He needed some way to pick himself back up and start living again. It was then that he discovered a flyer requesting volunteers at a local center for abused women and children. Matt joined the program, and began helping out at the center at least three times a week. He mainly assists with counseling kids around his age and doing some odd jobs around the center. Once he started helping out at the center, Matt started feeling happy with himself again, and stopped beating himself up about Angel's death so much. At 16, Matt began to notice Amy struggling to pay the bills, and set off to search for an after-school job. A family friend, Oscar Cardenas, offered Matt a job helping out at the construction site that he ran. Matt began to help at the site after school, checking their plans and making sure they have the tools required. His strength even allowed him to help hauling boards and pipes occasionally. Matt's new job allowed him to help out his mom, as well as giving him a little bit of spending money. Another scarring event happened about a year after Matt started working at the site. A worker was fired for not only being a sub-par worker, but also spending more time ogling girls on the sidewalk than actually working. The next day, the disgruntled ex-employee brought a gun to the site and started shooting, killing one worker before being subdued. Matt hid behind a car during the whole event, and has been terrified of guns ever since. It took a while for him to muster up the courage to return to the construction site, but Oscar didn't hold it against him, as he understood how traumatic the experience had been for Matt. Matt does fine in school, mostly getting B's and C's, with straight A's in Gym. He is able to focus well, but at times he has trouble grasping some of the higher-level material. He is by no means dumb, just more adept with physical skills than he is with mental skills. Matt gets on fine with most of his classmates, but doesn't have a lot of friends, mostly due to his preferring to stay quiet and not say much most of the time while in school. Recently, Matt met another student by the name of Cassidy Kant. After a deep conversation involving Matt's reasons for volunteering, the two hit it off, and becams close friends. This culminated in the two going to prom together, and they have been officially dating ever since. Advantages: Matt is incredibly strong, and very tough to boot. He knows quite a few wrestling moves, which could prove very useful in a fight. Matt's impressive size could also make people want to ally with him, seeing him as a powerful asset to their team. Disadvantages: Matt doesn't like to hurt people, and certainly does not want to kill anybody. His fear of guns could also be a hindrance if he is assigned a gun as a weapon. In addition, he has a protector's mindset, and may recklessly put himself in danger to protect his friends. Designated Number: Male student No. 029 --- Designated Weapon: MP 18 Conclusion: The big wuss who's afraid of guns... gets given a gun. ...To be quite honest I'm not sure I need to say anything else. This speaks for itself. - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Aura Master Fox Kills: None Killed By: Travis Webster Collected Weapons: '''M18 (Assigned Weapon, stolen by Jaquilyn Locke) 56 oz. Bag of Skittles (from Jaquilyn Locke) '''Allies: Leona Van Kamp, Cassidy Kant Enemies: Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace, Travis Webster Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: 'Tough break, buddy. At least you didn't die a virgin. - ''Josh Baines '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Matt's "Hero Card" saved Cassidy Kant, which perfectly mirrors the events in his death scene. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Matt, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Good morning, Matt! *A Gold Dubloon for the First One to Find the Right Toy *The Gift of Giving *The Most Awkward Question *Rationally Early *Reflections on a Prom Night V5: *This Ain't No Make Believe *We'll Never Fall, We'll Never Fade *I Promise You Forever *Forever... Forever... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matt Masters. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students